Dimitri Mayakov
'Dimitri Mayakov '''is a character in The Monster Attacks 2 and The Monster Attacks 3. He's also the secondary protagonist (the first being Nathan Lynn). Dimitri belongs to the GRU, or the ''Glavonye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravleniye, the main organization that sent Dimitri into North Carolina. Biography Dimitri Mayakov was deployed in Superior National Forest, Minnesota in an attempt to stop the Wendigo from killing off the missing campers Nathan Lynn was deployed to find. While there, he runs into Nathan's team and informs Nathan that the Wendigo resulted from a virus called the Rage Virus (a nod to 28 Days Later), which is normally found in animals. Petra Williams was bitten by a dog in the woods that was infected with the virus, resulting in her transformation into a Wendigo. It appears that the real Wendigo never really existed, but it was created. He is first seen in what appeared to be the remains of an indoor swimming pool where he first meets Nathan and where Nathan learns the Wendigo's existence was accidental; Anatoly meant to use an animal, but the virus was inadvertently transmitted to a human. Main objective Dimitri's main objective was to help Nathan kill the Wendigo that was murdering people in the woods. He works with Nathan to track the animal, but ends up getting beaten to the scare when the Wendigo is seen rather suddenly, staring at Dimitri from behind a tree. Startled, Dimitri shoots it, angering the animal and sending her running at him with the ax. However, he dodges and the Wendigo hits wall instead. He flees into a cabin and finds several of the missing campers, but ends up being pursued by the Wendigo through the woods. Eventually, he and Nathan hole themselves up in a cabin and try to repel the Wendigo by throwing dynamite at it. Dimitri and Nathan then try to flee the Wendigo, but end up in a cave. There, the two of them run into Cassie Burr, Abby's sister. Dimitri then finds Cassie's video camera and uses it to discover the events leading up to Cassie's hiding in the cave; she was pursued by Petra and used the cave as a last ditch resort to save herself. After this, Dimitri sees the Wendigo swing her ax at it and dodges. A scuffle results and Dimitri takes Cassie and flees from the cave. Meanwhile, Nathan has become separated, but eventually finds Dimitri being chased by the Wendigo. However, Nikki Harding rams the Wendigo, knocking her down. Dimitri shoots the Wendigo with his MP443 Grach, but it continues the pursuit...until Nathan crashes a car at it. The Wendigo then attacks Dimitri when he goes deeper into the woods in an attempt to find the extraction point. He is cornered at a fence and tries to break it down, but he fails. In desparation, he tries to crawl under the fence, but the Wendigo catches up and swings at him; she hits the fence instead. Dimtri escapes to the extraction point, where he's surrounded by park ranger personnel as they shoot at the Wendigo. Dimitri then watches in horror as the Wendigo kills everyone except himself, Nathan, Nikki, and the remaining campers. Nathan then decides that the creature must be destroyed at all costs to prevent it from endangering more campers in the forest's campgrounds, but before he can put his plan into action, the Wendigo abducts Nikki. Dimitri leads a wild goose chase as the two of them and the campers pursue the Wendigo into the woods. Eventually, they find Nikki tied to a tree next to the Wendigo's "shrine", which basically consists of a heap of bodies from previous victims. Dimitri unties Nikki and attempts to search for survivors, but the Wendigo comes up behind him. The group flees toward a cave and they put up a fierce fight against the Wendigo. Dimitri senses a strange presence in the forest and heads out to investigate, despite the pleadings of everyone else to stay inside the cave. He heads into the forest and finds what appears to be a "shrine of lost objects". While he's investigating, Dimitri hears a noise and turns around to see the Wendigo roar and swing the axe, leaving his fate unknown. He makes a sudden reappearance in the novel's epilogue, now retired from the GRU and part of Monster Investigations Inc. He reveals the truth about what happened; the Wendigo actually smashed his Kevlar helmet, leaving him traumatized, but the camera was untouched, though it was toppled from the helmet as it broke. He and a bunch of other guys find a series of diary entries from various periods of America's history, in which travelers and famous explorers claim to see dinosaurs and "terrifying monsters that do not seem of this Earth." He and Nathan then become best friends at the end of the novel. The Monster Attacks 3 Dimitri returns in The Monster Attacks 3 as a strong-willed soldier, willing to even die for his own comrades. He is seen in Paris, France in a sucessful attempt to stop Al-Qaeda from releasing the Rage Virus upon the French people. However, he fails to stop the virus from being released into London, England, and joins Nathan Lynn in a fierce battle against the army of Infected. Gallery General AK-74.png|Dimitri holding an AK-74M w\holographic sight Dimitri with an AK47.png|Dimitri holding an AK-47 Dimitri with an AK-74M.png|Dimitri holding an AK-74M with a PSO-1 scope A P90 with ACOG.png|Dimitri with a P90 w\ACOG Appearance changes Dimitri.jpg|The Monster Attacks 2: The Big, the Bad, and the Grotesque The Russian .jpg|The Monster Attacks 3: Cannibal Invasion Trivia *He is the first Russian character in the entire series to be a friendly. *He knows more about the Wendigo than Nathan does. *He also knows more about Native American mythology than Nathan does. *He also knows more about the Wendigo's intentions than Nathan does. *Dimitri dislikes dogs. *Dimitri is afraid of cats. *Dimitri was supposed to kill the Wendigo, but this was changed. *He seems to start a relationship with Cassie, as she talks to him about dating on several occasions. *Dimitri's the first character to survive being assaulted by a Wendigo (Nathan being the second and Nikki Harding being the third). *Dimitri's dialog between Nathan and Nikki is a reference to Battlefield 3. *Dimitri's grandfather, Sasha Mayakov, was a Vietnam War veteran; however, he's only present in the Vietnam War flashbacks. *Dimitri's sister, Alexia Mayakova, serves in the Russian Army. *Originally, Dimitri was supposed to die, but he lives in the actual novel. *Dimitri's clothing changes in The Monster Attacks 2 and The Monster Attacks 3; in TMA2, he wears a black ops suit and pants, but in The Monster Attacks 3, he wears a digital camo BDU and a gas mask.